Olla', Spain!
by Gia
Summary: [Mission Series] Doing a special assignment from the Order, the famed Trio of Hogwarts and Pride of Slytherin go to Spain. Their assignment involves bullfights and in Harry's case, The Lady of Matadors Pageant. "Why does it always have to be me?"


Title: Bonjour, France!

Author: Gia

E-Mail: divinechild18[at]hotmail[dot]com

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: None. [..**s**a**v**e **f**o**r** a **f**e**w** i**m**p**l**i**c**a**t**i**o**n**s**..]

Time: 7th Year.

Summary: Harry, along with two Order Members travel to France to do a special job. Harry must go under the illusion of a child, but things don't go well for young Harry.

Disclaimer: I own not a thing.

Author's Note: **_Hermione and Ron have finally been allowed to join the Order. The two are going to join Harry and, of course, Draco on a new mission. _**Although, since they're new, they won't have anything too important. They miss a lovely three weeks of school, going to their newest destination. Hence, the title. Also, I did my research, and the clothes really do look like that!!

* * *

"You're joking! Three weeks!! Bloody hell!"

What you've just heard, is Ron's excited yell. The Terrible Trio, otherwise known as 'Mione, Ronnikins, and The-Boy-Who-Lived, have finally gotten news that they will be going on a new mission. Of course, Harry wasn't as thrilled as his two best friends, having done this before. But they were freshly new members and had hoped they would get to do more hands-on work like Harry had.

The three were called to the Order Room after dinner, and had sat down to hear the news. Albus's eyes twinkled behind his spectacles, as Ron was ranting on and on about how he was going to miss school, while Hermione tried her hardest to shut him up. Harry stood further apart from the two, letting them bask in their happiness. Taking his chance, Albus leaned over to Harry, whispering further instructions.

Nodding almost imperceptibly, Harry slipped two identical envelopes into his pocket, and took leave of the room.

* * *

"Andalucia?"

"In Spain."

"Oh joy, Granger and Weasley will be joining."

"Leave them be Malfoy. Dumbledore said are parts were put down generally in these envelopes, so just focus on this. Besides, you're just sour that my friends were finally allowed to join." Harry ended this with childishly sticking out his tongue at Draco. Far from being angry, Draco just smirked in his direction, immune to Harry's antics.

Sticking his nose snobbishly into the air, Harry took a seat on an empty chair and proceeded to rip open the envelope. Draco rolled his eyes, and sat across from him and... ripped just like Harry. Before he could properly assess the letter, he heard Harry give a small intake of breath, and looked up too late to see what appeared to be a hologram in front of Harry. Unfortunately, his view was obstructed, because Harry immediately turned around before Draco could have a look.

Whatever it was, Draco was positive it must be terrible if Harry wouldn't even show it. Shrugging, he turned to his letter. It read:

****

Dear Mr. Malfoy,

Going straight to the point, you and three other Order members will be visiting the capital, Andalucia. I will not disclose specific information of the city, since it is of no importance. You will be taken to the destination by same travel, and have already knowledge of what you are to do. Speaking of what you are to do, each role will be important for achieving the goal.

Your job is to pay frequent visits to the Seville Spring Fair. Seville, which is known for their weekly bullfights. Enclosed in this letter, is your transportation complete with the official tickets to the bullfights. There are many spectators there, so you will not have to worry about blending in. Arabella will meet you there, with the proper attire and further news of your mission.

You are to touch the portkey at noon today, and remember. Do, play your parts correctly. I have a feeling it will be far harder than anticipated.

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

The minute his eyes strayed off of Wizardy, the letter promptly flew out of his hands and began ripping itself before disappearing in black smoke. In the small pile of ashes, there lay a small ticket and a silver ring. Before laying hands on either item, he patiently waited for the black smoke to appear in front of Harry. After a good five minutes, there were still no signs of black smoke or ripping paper.

"Hey, Potter. Done with that letter yet or what?"

"Oh! Yeah, mine won't self-destroy itself though," Harry lifted the now closed envelope, "Dumbledore said so in here. I've already got my ticket in my pocket, and I'm to touch the same portkey as you. So, it should be about 5 till noon. We might as well just sit here until that time."

"How lovely.." Note the sarcasm.

* * *

"Okay, do you remember everything the letter said?"

"What's the point? You probably have it memorized, all I have to do is just ask you."

"Ron!"

"Hermione!"

A nice loud sound of a hand hitting an arm was heard when Hermione finally lost her cool. Ron feigned a hurt look but stopped. It was nearing noon, and the two wanted to show they were capable and worth having joined. The silver ring in front looked innocent enough, but once they touched it, the mission began.

Hermione counted down, eyes trained on the grandfather clock and finger poised to touch the portkey.

"When I say go, touch the ring. Got it?"

"Got it."

Seconds ticked by and then--

"Go!"

* * *

The new lovely smells and sights rang through the four's ears. A distant strum of a guitar was heard, followed by the pitter-patter of running children. The sound of a throat clearing made Harry and Draco still immediately, alert and ready for instructions. Harry suppressed a smile when his two best friends, who clearly haven't gotten used to portkeying, were sprawled on the floor. Arabella eyed them critically which prompted the two to get up quickly.

Her clear voice suddenly spoke, which seemed to startle both Hermione and Ron.

"Your roles are simple," she spoke solely to Hermione and Ron, "Ms. Granger, I have heard about your expertise in knowledge of spells. You will assist Mr. Weasley in staying alive." For a moment, Ron looked ready to say something but stopped himself. Arabella mentally noted this and continued. "You will join the Seville Spring Fair, where there will be a special bullfight. The reason, the champion bullfighter, is none other than Javier Conde. An ex-deatheater according to the Ministry of Magic, but sources indicate otherwise. I do not expect you to make it into the final rounds, but to stay long enough for access into the bullfighting area's, those especially for the competitors."

She paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Ms. Granger will be with you, she will be known as your girlfriend." At this, Ron sputtered but held his tongue, his cheeks aflame. "Once you've become a competitor, all you have to do is to make it into the final rounds." She pointed to a door to the side of the room, "Your clothes will be inside including your paperwork as a contestant." She gave them a look, and they left quickly into the other rooms.

Harry and Draco, who were listening at the time, patiently waited for Arabella to fill them in. Arabella's stiff composure seemed to melt off, when she looked at Harry and Draco. She had grown fond of the two, and knew they were immune to her so-called strict personality. "Your roles are similar, Draco, you will also join the bullfight competition. I expect you to win, at all costs. The reason this is so important is because the finale is different from all others. Instead of the matador getting a trophy from the bull, the prize is a special meeting with the "Lady of the Matador" who will present the winner a special trophy."

She paused, licking her dry lips. "The special trophy is an old relic worth very much from the La Cartuja de Cazalla's Museum. Albus seems to think this could be of some significance, which means new mission. Draco, it is imperative that you win, you may not know the true reason, but it is quite important."

Lifting a finger, she pointed to another door. "Your clothes and official papers showing that you are a contestant are in the room."

Draco nodded seriously, and with one brief glance at Harry, took his leave. Harry, on the other hand, had taken no notice to this. He was to busy dreading what he was going to hear. Before Arabella could open her mouth and say something, Harry yelled--

"Why does it always have to be me!?"

Grinning, she conjured a rack of clothes. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

Draco regarded himself in the full-length mirror. His suit was worn with a white shirt, narrow black tie, a green sash knotted at the waist, pink, knee-high stockings, black ballet-style slippers and a black astrakhan which is a kind of two cornered hat. One final adornment is the pigtail, which denotes a matador and is clipped to the back of the head. His cape was slung over a chair, and Draco knew all about the custom with the capes.

'Worn during parades and... put in front of a.. distinguished spectator.'

A sudden image sprang to mind, and Draco knew exactly where to put it.

* * *

Ron, who was wearing the same outfit as Draco, only his sash was red, awaited Hermione's reaction. In his opinion, his shoes seemed too feminine and his pink stockings weren't helping either. Hermione walked in, took one look from the hat on his bright red hair, to his almost ballet type slippers, and promptly burst out laughing.

"Hermione!!" he whined.

She pretended to wipe tears from her eyes, and gave Ron a semi-apologetic smile. Grumbling, Ron nodded that it was okay, and they both went back to the door they had just walked through. Ron turned the doorknob and--

"BLOODY HELL!"

* * *

A/N: What do you think they saw? Naked Harry? Haha.. nah... uh.. a clown? Don't ask.. just hyper.. uh.. Draco looking dead sexy in his matador outfit? How about Harry in a matador outfit? Okay, I don't know. I'm not that good with the whole author note's thing... I'm too nervous! I've get a piano recital in less than three hours, and I'M FRICKIN' NERVOUS!! Anyway, if you like the story.. then leave a review telling me what you think! If you absolutely, positively, HATE the story, then leave a review with your address so I can come to your house and kill you! -

**__**

IF YOU WANT UPDATES, LEAVE YOUR EMAIL AND A MESSAGE SAYING SO!


End file.
